


In which Les finds out he's adopted

by TheLovliestOfAll



Series: In which Les Is Adopted [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Bittersweet, Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovliestOfAll/pseuds/TheLovliestOfAll
Summary: "Are we ever going to tell him?""No. Never." Her words were quick, yet cold.





	In which Les finds out he's adopted

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaaaaa,,, yes

Thinking on it now, Les figured it was sort of obvious. 

There was the fact he was extremely babied by everyone in the family seemed to baby him. But that was reasonable. He was the youngest. 

And there was the picture on the mantle. A woman with bright blonde hair, and dark eyes his mother never talked about. He'd always see pity in his mother, or siblings eyes when he asked about it. 

And of course, his parents and siblings would all slip up. More so then they noticed, likely. There was a time he recalled his mother reminiscing sadly about some "Marie" person. His father had pat her shoulder gently.

"Just remember. We have part of her with us everyday." 

Les figured his father thought he didn't notice the glance he sent in his direction. But Les noticed. He always did. 

And along with that, there was the time his brother had mentioned an "Aunt Mar", and a multitude of gazes ever fell upon him, or desperately turned away. 

It wasn't too obvious, except for that it was extremely obvious. 

Les had seen the signs, and had his theories and ideas, but he was never one hundred percent sure on what any of it meant, until his 15th brithday. 

It was late at night, all parties and such were over, and almost everyone had already settled into bed. 

Les was walking past his parents bedroom, which was still illuminated, to get to his own when he heard them speaking. 

"She'd be so proud of him now.." That was his mother. She sounded..melancholy. She didn't seem happy, or have the tone her voice took on when she was sad, either. 

Les paused in his steps. He backtracked, ti stand by the door and listen. He knew eavesdropping was rude, but he was curious, and couldn't help himself. 

"She would." That was his father talking, having a simillar melancholy feel in his voice. 

"He's grown so kind, and handsome..She would've loved to see him." His mother went on, and Les wondered who this "she" could be. 

"Speaking of her.." His father started,

"Are we ever going to tell him?" He finished. 

There was a few seconds silence. 

"No. Never." His mother's response was slow, but her words were quick, and sharp. 

"Esther, don't you think it unfair that he'll never know of his real parentage?" His father asked. He had that tone in his voice he used when he wanted to convince someone of something. Gentle, yet firm at the same time. 

"What good will it do him? Make him long for a mother he'll never have? A father who never loved him? If anything it seems better to keep it from him.'

"The truth stings, dear. Les..Leslie deserves to know." 

There it was, the confirmation Les was both dreading, and hoping for. It was almost satisfying, in a way. 

Les stood in his place, hearing only his father's words. His parents were still talking, but he was no longer hearing. 

He toom a shaky breath. He needed answers. He needed to..understand what they were meaning. He took another, deeper breath, preparing himself for what may come, and pushed his parents door open. 

They were both startled, and sent concerned glances toward him. 

"Les- dear, how much did you hear?.." His mother asked softly. 

Les debated in lying a moment. Did he want to know the truth? Did he need ti know the truth? Eventually, with a small exhale that could've almost resembled a sigh, he nodded. 

"I heard..I heard a lot." 

His parents sent looks toward each other, as if having a silent conversation no one but they could hear. 

A minute or so later, his mother pat a space on the bed. 

"Come, sit down." 

Les pushed the door back closed and sat down in between both of his parents on the bed. 

His mother sighed. "I'm sure your wanting an explanation?" 

Les nodded, mutely. 

"Of course..You remember the picture, on the mantle?" His mother asked. 

He nodded again,

"Of the blonde woman?" 

"Yes..Her name was Marie Yaakov. She was a dear friend of mine. She helped me with raising your siblings." His mother explained, a sad smile ghosting her features.

"She was married too. Her husband was a bad, bad man..Drinking, cheating, God knows what else. He left Marie alone when she was pregnant. So, she came to stay with us. David was seven or so, and Sarah was nearly ten." His mother went on.

She wiped a few stray tears from her eyes, "She had her baby and.." She shook her head, sending a pleading look toward Mayer. 

With a deep sigh, he continued the story. "She had a baby boy on this exact date. She named him Leslie..She had you, Les. Marie was your mother." His father spoke bluntly, but gently. 

Les shook his head tears pricking his own eyes. 

"I-I don't understand." 

Rather than stopping to explain his parents continued the story. 

"Then there was a fire. Our old home..it went up in flames. An electrical problem, supposedly. Marie was the only one who didn't leave that house." His mother said, quiet as she fought the erge to break down and sob fir her dead friend once again. 

"So I'm- I'm adopted."

A nod from both Esther and Mayer. 

"I'm not your son." 

Esther shook her head at that, eyes wide and demeanor frantic.

"No, no! You're still are son. We still love you all the same. That doesn't change. Ever." 

Les nodded, wiping away his own tears in a desperate attempt to not cry. 

"M-Mhm.." 

Esther pulled him into a firm and comforting hug, and Les's walls broke down and he started sobbing.

Sobbing for his mother he'd never meet.

Sobbing because he was just in so much shock.

Sobbing because God, is this why everyone seemed to pity him, and baby him?

Eventually he calmed down slightly, and pulled away from the soft embrace of Esther.

"I.." He tried, but no words came out. 

Esther rubbed his arm, "Just remember. You're still our son. And We'll never love you any less, Okay?" 

"O-Okay..I love you.."

"We love you too son."  


End file.
